


Snowpeak Lodge

by Nellie2018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothels, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Prostitution, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: Sam disappeared off the face of the earth a month ago leaving his brother distraught until a phone call from a hunter in Colorado informs him that his brother is a male prostitute in an exclusive and very expensive brothel called Snowpeak Lodge.  Features explicit sexual situations.





	Snowpeak Lodge

Sam hummed to himself as he joined the queue at the canteen, shuffling along as each of the others got served in front of him. When he reached the serving counter, he was handed a tray with some unappetising food, a carton of drink and a piece of fruit and he carefully made his way to a table. He sat down and began to eat the food, not caring about the synthetic taste, knowing that the meal provided enough calories to maintain his health. He was used to a life without frills, working 14 hours a day with 3 meal breaks, retiring to his room after work, exhausted and falling into bed. There was no time for social activities. He had no friends, his work generally involved only himself and a client, though on occasion a colleague would join him if the client preferred. He didn’t know any other life, his days were all the same, eat, work, eat, work, eat, work, rest. How long he had been here he didn’t know. It never occurred to him to wonder. He wasn’t happy, nor unhappy - he felt no connection with anything outside the four walls of the compound. He dreamed occasionally of another man with green eyes and full lips but was never interested enough to wonder who he was. The bell sounded and he stood, leaving his empty tray on the table and turned to follow his colleagues out of the canteen back to the working area.  
Lining up, he was assigned a room and a sheet of paper listing the details of his task for the next shift and he walked in and prepared himself for his client. 

Castiel frowned as he entered the room. “Dean you need to rest”.   
Dean Winchester closed the laptop and rubbed at his tired eyes, a headache pounding at the back of his eyes. He had been studying the screen for hours but they were no closer to finding any clues.  
“I can’t Cas. Knowing that Sam is out there somewhere, suffering god knows what.”  
The angel put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Sam is strong, he will fight.”  
Dean scrubbed a hand over his stubbled chin.  
“Where is he Cas? He’s been missing for 3 weeks and we still don’t have a clue where he is? He could be dead lying in a ditch for all we know.”  
Castiel shook his head. “No, my contacts in heaven would let me know if he was dead and Crowley would let you know if he ended up down below.”  
Dean nodded, he knew all that but his brother had disappeared 3 weeks ago without a trace and they had simply no clue as to where he went to. They had been tracing the disappearances of several young men in North Colorado but had been unable to get very far with their enquiries. Sam had left to get a take-out for breakfast and never returned. Dean had frantically hunted for him but no-one had recalled seeing him. He had never reached the diner and no-one had come across him. It was as if he had been abducted by aliens. Eventually he had been forced to admit defeat and returned to the bunker to utilise the hunter network. There were a few reports of missing persons around the vicinity but no firm leads that could be followed. Castiel and Crowley tried to help but even their enquiries came to nothing. How could a tall, well built 27 year old simply disappear and nobody notice? He rose resignedly and walked to his room, knowing that he would never rest peacefully until he found his brother.

Stella Morrison was lonely since her husband had died leaving her a wealthy widow. She wasn’t short of lady friends but missed the comfort of a warm body next to hers. Over lunch the previous month with one of her closest friends she bemoned the fact that at 55 years old she had not had sex for several years, her husband being unable to in the last years of his life. Having nursed him through his illness, she felt that she had been doing her grieving during that time and his ultimate death was a relief. Now 6 months later, she felt it was time to regain her love life and move on. However, she was nervous as she was out of practice and her friend Donna had passed her a card and suggested that she give it a try. It proved to be an exclusive brothel where any fantasy was catered for. She raised her eyebrows as she asked the cost and was told it was $1,000 for a 2 hour session but was assured that it would be worth it. She was asked what her fantasy was and she thought back to a book she had picked up from a second hand bookshop a few weeks ago. She told them and they agreed to set it up A date was made and she waited in anticipation.

Kerry Martin sat in the bar of the rowdy roadhouse when Josh Wesley walked in He caught her eye and moved to sit at the bar next to her. They met up when both their paths crossed in the same area.   
“Hey Kez” he said, indicating to the barkeep to order a couple of beers  
Kerry smiled up at him “Hi Josh” she said “How’s the hunting life in your neck of the woods.”  
The dark hunter grimaced “Too busy.”  
“You heard about Sam Winchester?”  
“Yeah, just disappeared off the face of the earth.”  
“That’s tough for Dean - you know those two are joined at the hip.”  
Josh nodded. Both hunters knew the Winchester brothers and had worked with them occasionally.”  
“I don’t like to say it but I guess he’s probably dead.”  
Josh shook his head. “No, apparently Dean says he’s got proof that his brother is still alive. He just doesn’t know where he is.”  
“I hope he’s ok.” she sighed.   
Josh put his hand on hers. “I know you were sweet on him at one time.” he said sincerely.  
She laughed. “Sweet on him - oh that’s so old fashioned. I fancied the pants off him, I just wanted to shag him until he was senseless.”  
Josh joined in with her laughter and when the barkeep placed a couple of cold glasses of beer in front of them they clinked them in a toast  
“To Sam Winchester.” Josh said. “Wherever he is.” and Kerry smiled and said a silent prayer for the tall dark hunter.

Stella sat in the waiting room nervously. She had taken meticulous care with her appearance styling her hair and applying her makeup carefully. She had chosen a dark red dress which skimmed her slightly heavy hips and treated herself to a new set of sexy lace underwear. Her stomach skipped as the host entered the room to collect her.   
“Stella, your fantasy awaits.” he said and held out his hand to lead her to the room.   
Stella hesitated outside the door for a moment and the host smiled.  
“Don’t be nervous. No.28 is one of our best. You will be satisfied I guarantee. When you are finished please ring the bell and I will come and collect you.”  
He opened the door. “Enjoy” he added and urged her to enter the room.  
Stella walked in slowly and gasped. The decor of the room was opulent, a vision of dark purples and reds and the bed was covered in plum coloured silk bed sheets. Sat upon the edge of the bed was the subject of her fantasy. A tall dark haired man in his mid twenties, dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt which clung to his well developed muscles. He stood and she relaxed as he smiled at her, white teeth showing between full lips.   
“What would you like to call me?” he asked and she shivered at his deep sexy voice.  
“Sam” she said “after the hero of a book I read.”  
The dark haired man nodded. “And what would you like me to do?”  
Stella studied him, losing herself in his eyes for a moment.  
“He’s a hunter, he hunts supernatural creatures with his brother Dean.”  
Sam nodded, taking in the information and Stella continued.  
“You have rescued me from a bad situation and I am willing to reward you with my body.”  
Sam nodded again and moved towards his client, experienced enough to offer what she desired. Stella melted as he swept her into his arms and bent down to passionately kiss her.  
“Oh Sam” she breathed as he moved his arms up and she felt the zip on her dress slowly being pulled down. Her dress was soon pooled around her feet as Sam continued to kiss her. Stella felt herself lifted by his strong arms and placed gently on the bed and moaned as the handsome man began to caress and kiss her body as he stripped her of her underwear. He kissed her full breasts as his hand roamed lower and she gasped as he began to suckle a nipple as she felt his fingers enter her. The combined sensation soon swept her into a breathtaking orgasm. Gently stroking her though it Sam stood up causing Stella to groan at the loss.  
“Just watch” he whispered and proceeded to strip his clothes slowly and sensually, allowing Stella to watch. She lay on the bed breathing heavily as she admired the hard muscles, focusing on the unusual tattoo placed over his heart. She was pleased that whoever had arranged her fantasy had paid attention to her description of the fictional character from the Supernatural novel. Her eyes travelled down and she licked her lips at the cock that jutted out from the junction of his legs.   
Sam waited, allowing her to appreciate the beauty of his body before bowing his head.  
“What do you want my love.” he said sexily and Stella gestured him to join her on the bed. She asked him to lay back and she began to caress and kiss her way down the hard muscles. She hesitated at the tattoo realising that it was real and not a fake and wondered for a second before kissing it and moving down to the hard nub of his nipple. Sam gasped as she closed her teeth around it and gave a gente nip She continued down and came down level to his groin. Sam arched as she gently took hold of his cock and examined it. It was thick and long and she felt a little nervous about the size. It grew harder in her palm and she leant down to lick a drop of pre-cum from the tip.   
“Would you like to kiss it?” asked Sam and she looked up to see him smiling, obviously enjoying the attention. She nodded and leant down to lick down the shaft, relishing in the soft groan of the handsome man beneath her. Boldly, she took the organ in her mouth and began to suck it gently and felt the hunter squirm beneath her. Her mouth ached after a couple of minutes and she moved up to kiss the moist lips of her hero.   
“Make love to me Sam.” she murmured and Sam took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Stella had never been so turned on in her life and she groaned as he flipped her onto her back and moved between her legs. Opening her legs she folded them around his back and sighed as she felt the solid cock enter her, the size a little uncomfortable.   
“Relax” he breathed and she did as she felt him start to move. She soon forgot the discomfort and her arousal grew as he made love, murmuring endearments and encouragements. She dug her fingers into his long dark hair as he moved. Her second orgasm hit her and she felt him stiffen and groan as he shot his load deep into her womb. Both breathing heavily they collapsed back on the bed, Sam gathering Stella to him in a comforting embrace. When her breathing evened out Stella turned and kissed the drips of sweat from his brow.   
“Wow” she said “Sam that was out of this world.”  
Sam smiled down at her, showing a flash of his even white teeth.  
“I’ll have to save more damsels in distress if that is the reward I get.” he said cheekily pleasing Stella that he had remembered to keep in character.  
Cuddling into his chest her fingers strayed over the tattoo.   
“Why do you do this?” she said quietly and Sam looked down at her with a small frown on his face.  
“Do what?”  
“Work at a brothel, servicing clients. Don’t get me wrong, you’re wonderful but I just wonder what you get out of it.”  
Sam shrugged. “I am here to serve.”  
“Do you have fantasies?” she asked.  
Sam shrugged again. “No.”  
“But you’re happy to provide others with their fantasy.”  
Sam frowned a little. “Yes, I am here to serve.”  
“Perhaps that is your fantasy. Sex slave to rich widows.”  
Sam shrugged. “Maybe.” He leaned down to kiss her and whispered. We have another hour. Tell me what you would like to do next.”  
Stella relaxed and smiled. She was going to enjoy this.  
An hour later she stood by the door, freshly showered and dressed. She rang the bell and the door opened and the host stepped into the room. Turning round she blew a kiss at the tall dark man stood behind her. “Goodbye Sam, it has been a memorable night.”  
The host offered “I assume you are satisfied with No 28?”  
Stella grinned. “Oh yes. I’ll give No.28 full marks.”  
The host smiled “Then perhaps you would like to re-book.”  
“How long?” asked Stella.   
“Let me check the diary.” They walked back to the reception to make another booking.

After they left the room Sam left by a side door and returned to his room. Having already showered with his client he stripped off the jeans and t shirt and put on the plain white t shirt and pj bottoms leaving his feet bare. He had enjoyed this client, not all of them were so receptive and he would remember Stella with fond thoughts. He liked the name Sam, it somehow felt familiar to him. He didn’t know his real name, he was just No28 here. He didn’t know why but this really didn’t bother him. It was just the way it was at The Lodge.  
He walked to the canteen and had a late tea and after he had consumed the food and drink he felt a calmness wash through him. The bell rang and he stood. There was one last client of the day to service and then he could rest.

The next day Stella met her friend Diana for lunch and spent the next hour extolling the virtues of the handsome man who had made love to her. Diana was much impressed, herself having partaken of the brothel on one memorable occasion with another male. This dark haired man sounded perfect and she wondered if she could also book no.28 when she was next tempted.   
Kerry sat at a nearby table earwigging a little as she waited for her date to appear. Josh and her had spent the night together but he was leaving on a hunt later and they had agreed to have lunch at the cafe before he moved on. Josh was a generous lover but the guy this lady had obviously had such a good time sounded really interesting.  
“Do you know, he had a real tattoo, just like Sam Winchester from the book” said Stella and Kerry nearly choked on her drink. Stella looked over at her as she wiped her mouth.  
“I’m sorry” apologised Kerry. “Did you say Sam Winchester?”  
Stella looked at her with a smile. “Are you a fellow fan?”  
Kerry, confused nodded and Stella warmed to her.  
“It’s always nice to meet a fellow fan. I know the books aren’t popular but I’ve got a soft spot for Sam.”  
Kerry realised that Stella meant the trashy stories that were somewhat of a joke in hunter circles.  
She nodded eagerly. “I think Sam is my favourite although Dean is a good second choice.”  
Diana groaned. Stella had not stopped going on about the handsome fictional character since she’d read the book. “ If you’ll excuse me I’ll just use the ladies room.” she said and left the table.  
Kerry used the opportunity to quiz Stella.  
“So it sounds like you’ve met Sam” she asked  
Stella nodded with a grin. “Well not the real Sam of course because he’s a fictional hero but the guy I was with last night gave a hell of a good impression of him.” she sighed at the memory of his strong arms and dark hair.  
Kerry raised her eyebrows. “Where was he?” she asked.  
Stella slipped a card from her bag. “Here. He’s expensive but he gave me the best sex I’ve ever experienced. Well worth the money if you ask me. Just ask for no.28.”   
She shut up as Josh came over to the table and nodded to her complicity. “Just don’t tell your boyfriend “ she whispered.  
Josh came and sat down and apologised for being late and Kerry had to bide her time as Diana returned and the ladies continued their lunch.  
Josh looked at the menu but the ginger haired hunter took his hand.   
“I’m not really feeling too good. Can we skip lunch and get some fresh air.”  
Josh raised his eyebrows but caught the look in her eye, his hunter instincts kicking in.  
He nodded and stood up and they walked out of the diner. As soon as they reached the corner he turned to her.  
“What was that all about?” he asked  
“Sam Winchester.” she breathed and Josh stared at her.  
“What about Sam?” he asked and listened as Stella told him.  
“I’m not sure about this Kez. Why the hell would Sam Winchester be whoring himself out to middle aged sex starved housewives?”  
Kerry shook her head and shrugged. “It may not be him.”  
Josh agreed. “Do we tell Dean?”  
“I think we need to know definitely before we tell him. I wouldn’t want to build up his hopes for nothing.”  
Kerry smiled slowly. “I know a way to make sure. She held up the card. Can you lend me $1000?”  
Josh’s face was a picture before he laughed. “Are you that desperate to shag a Winchester?”  
Kerry frowned. “I need to make sure it’s him and to find out his reasons for being there. Dean will just go with all guns blazing.”  
“Agreed” nodded Josh. “Ok, I’ll give you $1,000 but I’ve gotta tell you he’d better be worth it.”  
Kerry smiled. “From what Stella says, I don’t think I’m going to be disappointed.”

Sam waited in the room dressed in leather trousers, heavily studded belt and a harness around his bare chest. Leather vambraces encased each forearm. He had been given the role of a hunter/warrior and he looked at himself in the mirror to check that the character was acceptable. He hoped it was not a male client as he still felt sore from the previous client, an enthusiastic bear of a man who had taken him a little more roughly than he was used to. He looked up as the door opened and was relieved to see a red haired athletic woman walk in who’s age he estimated at early 30’s. She gasped as she saw him and he smiled the automatic greeting smile. Most of his clients gasped when they first saw him.  
“What name would you like to call me?” he asked, waiting as she studied him.  
“Sam” breathed Kerry. “You’re Sam and I’ve not seen you for so long. Do you remember me?”  
Sam assumed that she was starting the roleplay and he relaxed into the role.  
“I have missed you….” he said slowly with a smile, stepping forward to hug her.  
“Kerry” completed the hunter. “My name is Kerry, you know me as Kez.”  
“What would you like me to do Kez?.” he asked and she grinned, positive in her identification as she studied the tattoo. She looked up into the smiling face but somewhat vacant eyes.  
Her hunter perceptions honed in and she saw no sign of recognition and she knew that something was dreadfully wrong. Conscious that the security cameras were on her she leaned in and fingered his tattoo and leaned up to kiss those luscious lips, running her fingers through his hair. He gasped in pleasure as she plundered his mouth. This client was obviously going to be a dominant female. He quite enjoyed being the sub.  
She stood back and studied him, her hands roaming over his front and then she walked around to the back of him. Sam stood still, waiting for her to decide what to do with him. She moved her hands over the muscles in his shoulders and down to his back. She saw several small bruises on his hips and felt a flinch as her hands touched his tight buttocks. She bit her lip as she realised that someone must have taken him roughly in the not too recent past. Kerry realised that she needed to save the man in front of her from any more abuse but first she needed to continue with her role so that the host did not suspect anything was amiss.  
“Shag me till I can’t walk big boy” she said crudely causing the tall dark hunter to laugh. She was refreshingly different to his usual clients.  
“I am at your service.” he said simply.  
He gasped as Kerry fell to her knees and began to unbutton his leather trousers. Pulling out his half hard cock she took it in and gave him the best blowjob he had had for quite a while.   
He enjoyed the next two hours with his client - she gave as good as she got and when they finally fell back exhausted he drew her to him.  
“How did a stud like you end up in a place like this?”  
“I am here to serve.”   
“How long have you been here?” she asked.  
Sam shrugged. “I don’t know.” he answered honestly  
“”Where were you before?”  
Sam frowned. “ I don’t know.” he said quietly.  
Kerry played with his tattoo, tracing around it with her fingernail. “You must have family outside the Lodge.”  
Sam thought for a moment.  
“I don’t know.” he admitted.  
Kerry looked up, now convinced that Sam was either being drugged or hexed.  
“Do you want to leave here?” she asked quietly.  
Sam shook his head. “No. Why would I? I have everything I need here.”  
Kerry sighed and rose from the bed. It was obvious that Sam would be unable to help himself out of the situation.  
“Thank you Sam.” she said.  
Sam smiled up at her. “I like the name Sam” he said and she smiled sadly at him.  
“That’s because it is your name” she whispered before moving off to the shower.  
When the host opened the door he waved her off with a twinge of regret. He liked Kez and hoped that she would return for another visit soon.

When he returned to his room that night he dreamed of a black car and the man with the green eyes. During the night the host came into the room, having spotted the restlessness of No.28 on the monitor. He left a drink on the side and woke up the dark haired man ordering him to drink. Sam automatically took the cup and drained it and soon forgot his dreams of the man in the black car.

The phone rang and Dean Winchester picked it up quickly noting the caller id.  
“Yeah.” he answered.  
“Dean, its Kerry Martin. I’ve found Sam. He’s alive.”  
Dean almost cried in relief.  
“Where is he? Is he ok?” he asked.  
“No Dean, he’s not ok. He’s in a terrible situation.”  
“Tell me” demanded the hunter and sat down as Kerry explained the details.  
Finishing the phone call, having taken copious notes he thanked her.  
“If there is anything I can do let me know,” she said.  
“I owe you one Kez.” said Dean and bid her goodbye.  
Picking up the phone again he dialled Castiel  
“Cas, I need you back here. I know where Sam is.”

The host watched on the monitor as No.28 cried out in pain. His latest client, a bullish business man was beating him with a crop and the whore was squirming as the weapon striped his back.  
He watched as the client pulled him to his knees and plunged into him without preparation causing the dark haired man to throw back his head and scream in pain. The client clutched the long black hair and pulled as he viciously thrust into him, causing him to cry out. The host watched as the tears fell from No.28s eyes. “Say the word.” he breathed, not happy to see one of his best being so abused.  
The client let go of the hair and reached for the crop again and brought it down in a heavy lash that drew blood and No.28 screamed. “Winterfell.”  
Immediately the host indicated for security to intervene and two burly strong men entered the room and pulled the client away from No.28. The client screamed and cursed but the two men held him tightly as the host walked into the room. Taking a look at the whimpering whore who had collapsed on the bed, he turned to the businessman, his eyes glinting in anger. No..28 was an asset who was making him a great deal of money and he did not want him damaged.  
“Take him to room 6. Welcome to Snowpeak Lodge No.29.”  
The businessman screamed out but was stunned by a heavy blow and he was dragged away.  
The host turned to his whore and examined the damage. The well built man was bleeding from a wound on his back and from his anus and the whip marks scarred across his back. Reached down he stroked the long hair and held out his hand. He swept it over his back and a light emitted healing the damage.  
“Go to your room No28. That is the last client for today.”  
The dark haired man climbed wearily from his bed and returned to his room and fell into a deep exhausted sleep.

Dean paced impatiently as he waited for Castiel to return to the bunker.  
After discussing the situation they decided that it would be best if Castiel flew to Sams side and brought him home. Kerry had explained about the possible drugging or hexing of the younger hunter and Dean knew that they needed to get his brother out of there as quickly as possible.  
He was surprised to see Castiel return quickly without Sam.  
“What happened?” he demanded.  
“The place is warded against Angels. I could not enter.” the Angel said with a sorrowful look.  
“Damn.” said Dean scrubbing his hand through his hair.  
“However, it is not warded against Demons.”  
Dean looked at his friend with renewed hope.  
“Crowley. I need you.” he called.  
“I take it you’ve found Moose.” said voice behind him.  
Dean turned and saw the dark suited King of Hell standing behind him. Crowley owed them big time by getting rid of Abbadon and Dean was calling in the favour. Explaining the situation Crowley nodded.  
“I’m not aware of the operation but some of my demons are very enterprising. I think they should get a visit from the boss.”  
Dean looked at Crowley.   
“Please bring him back Crowley. They’ve fucked him up in there.”  
Crowley nodded. He had a soft spot for the Winchesters and he gave a small wave and disappeared.

The host returned to his office and was surprised to see his chair filled by Crowley King of Hell.  
“Sire” he gasped.  
“Hello Bezell, I’ve heard good reports of your operation here. I just thought I’d come to have a look.”  
Bezell breathed a sigh of relief. He was proud of his operation and he was sure the King would be very impressed.  
“Certainly. Let me give you a guided tour.” he said and gestured outside.  
Crowley rose and followed him.  
“We have 12 whores, 6 men, 6 women.”  
“Where did you get them?”  
“We took them off the streets. I choose them myself. I have a good idea what my clients are looking for.”  
“And how do you make them do what they do?”  
The demon smiled. “A combination of hallucinogens, sedatives and a special additive. It keeps them compliant and in their own little bubble. They are aware but just don’t care.”  
Crowley raised an eyebrow “Special additive?”  
Bezell grinned. “A drop or two of my blood” He was pleased to see his boss nod.  
They walked down a corridor and passed several rooms. On the outside of each one a screen showed what was happening, a staff member watching. He paused outside room 6.  
A wailing man was being taken roughly by a large black man whilst tied to a table.  
“We try and cater for all tastes. This is our BDSM punishment room.”  
“He doesn’t look like he’s enjoying it.” commented Crowley.  
“That is no.29. He’s new. He was a client this afternoon but he was too rough with No.28 so I put him on the staff.”  
“No. 29. You said that there were 12 whores. What happened to the others?”  
Bezell grinned “there is a market for the darker urges. The weaker ones don’t always survive.”  
Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Very resourceful” he said. He continued to walk, eyeing the screens as he passed them. None of them featured Sam Winchester.   
“Is everyone working?” he asked.  
Bezell shook his head. “I gave No.28 the rest of the day off after his recent encounter. He is my most profitable asset and he was damaged by the brute you saw being punished. I healed him and gave him the rest of the day off.”  
“I’m intrigued to see this most profitable asset.” he said and Bezell led him to the sleeping quarters Opening the door of a room Crowley saw Sam Winchester sleeping, his dark hair splayed against the white pillow. The remains of a meal lay on the table next to his bed.  
“We put the drugs in the food and drink” commented Bezell pointing to the empty tray.  
Crowley nodded and then turned to look at the sleeping hunter.  
“He is very beautiful. I can see why he is so popular.”  
Bezell looked at his favourite whore.  
“He is very skilled. Do you want to try him out?”  
Crowley licked his lips and allowed himself to fantasize about the tall hunter before shaking himself. Dean Winchester would kill him if he found out he had touched his precious brother and he needed them on his side for the time being.  
“I would but not here. I’ll take him back to my bedroom at the Palace.”  
Bezell began to protest. “But he’s my best whore.”  
Crowley clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
“There are more out there. I want this whore in my bed May I remind you that I am the King of Hell and I could employ you in the BDSM room.”  
Bezell swallowed and smiled weakly . “He’s all yours. Enjoy him but when you’re bored with him please send him back. I’ll give you the recipe for the drugs so that he is compliant.”  
Crowley smiled. “Of course” he assured him and waited as the demon wrote out a short list. With a click of his fingers he transported the sleeping hunter.

Dean jumped as Crowley appeared with Sam at his feet. He ran forward, fell to his knees and swept his brother into his arms.  
“Sammy” he cried. He looked up at Crowley. “Thank you” he said sincerely hugging his head close to the dark shaggy hair of his brother..  
Crowley nodded “We’re even now Winchester.” He looked down at his hand and held out the note.   
“This is a list of the drugs he was on. He’s going to have a hard time coming off them.”  
Dean scanned the list, his heart dropping at the mention of demon blood.  
“He’s done it before, he can do it again.” he said resolutely.  
“Look after him Dean, I’m quite fond of the Moose.”  
Castiel moved forward.   
“What are you going to do about the Lodge?”  
Crowley shrugged. “I’ll deal with it. It’s very profitable but I think I’ll make a few changes Get some whores in that actually want to do the job. It’s a little untasteful to resort to drugging your staff when there are so many willing whores out there. I think a change of management will do it good.”  
Dean nodded his thanks and watched as Crowley disappeared. He felt Sam begin to stir.  
“Help me get him to his room.” he said to Castiel. “I think we’re in for a few rough days.”

Sam awoke to the green eyed man of his dreams tucking the covers over him. Groggily he fixed gazes with the man above him. There was no recognition of the face.   
“Hey” said the man. “How are you doing?”  
Sam nodded and moved to rise. He assumed that the man was a new member of staff and he vacantly looked about him noting the change in his bedroom. Confused he pulled himself up.  
“Stay there.” murmured the man and Sam stilled, instantly obeying the command.  
The long haired hunter leaned back against the pillow, the drugs still working through his system ensuring he was compliant.  
“Do you know where you are Sam?”   
Sam shook his head. Why did everyone use the name Sam? He never thought it was a particularly popular name. He did not connect that it was indeed his own name.  
He looked up expectantly at the spiky haired man in front of him.  
“Do I have a client?”  
A cold pain pierced Deans heart and he moved away slightly trying to level down his emotions.  
“No Sam. You’re finished with the Lodge. Crowley brought you home to me.”  
The dark haired hunter looked up with a perplexed expression.  
“My home is The Lodge.”  
Dean shook his head.  
“No Sam” he said softly. “Your home is with me. I know you don’t recognise me but you have so many drugs running through your system you’ve just forgotten.”  
“Forgotten?” he said vacantly.  
Dean nodded. “I’m your brother Dean. Your name is Sam Winchester and we are hunters.”  
“Is this your fantasy? I will do everything you desire.”  
“No Sam. This is reality. You need to rest as you will get very sick for the next few days as your body withdraws from the drugs. I’ll be with you all the way.”  
“I am here to serve” said Sam automatically.  
Dean shook his head and felt Castiels hand on his shoulder providing support. “And I will be here for you Dean.”  
Dean looked up into the intense blue eyes and he nodded his thanks.

The next 3 days were tough. As Sam’s body suffered violent withdrawal symptoms, the young hunter tossed and turned, feverish, sick and crying out in pain. No matter how bad it got, Dean and Castiel endured it with him. Castiel was unable to help with his angel healing mojo due to the demon blood poisoning his friend. Helpless to remedy the situation, they managed the suffering man, comforting him and cleaning up after him as his body purged the poisons. Dean cursed and cried at the plaintive pleas of his brother but barely left his side. Eventually the symptoms lessened as the addictions finally released their hold and Sam finally fell into an exhausted sleep, allowing Dean to rest, Castiel watching over them both.

It was mid afternoon when Sam awoke, his head clear for the first time in over a month. Stretching he winced at the ache in his muscles and he took a moment to take stock of his condition. His head ached and he felt that he had gone 20 rounds with Mike Tyson and he groaned as he sat up. His movement disturbed his brother who was sitting in the chair next to the bed reading a magazine.  
Dean leaned forward. “Hey Sam” he said softly and grinned as his brother replied.  
“Hey Dean.”  
Without a thought Dean grabbed Sam around his shoulders and drew him into a hug.  
“Are you back with us?” he said quietly and felt his brother return the hug with a quiet.   
“Yeah.”  
He moved back and examined his brother carefully. He was pale and lines of pain creased the side of his eyes, his sweat soaked hair limply framing his face.  
“How are you doing?” he asked in concern.  
Sam nodded slowly. “Better, I’m tired and my head is pounding but I’m better than I was.”  
Dean moved and got a painkiller and a glass of water from the cabinet next to the bed. Handing them over he watched as Sam swallowed the tablet.  
“So, what do you remember?” he asked.  
Sam shrugged, “Not a lot. It’s all kinda hazy. I went out to get something to eat for breakfast and then it all goes kinda blank.”  
Dean frowned. “Maybe it’s a good thing that you don’t remember the last month.”  
“A month” said Sam, shocked at the time he had lost. “ what happened to me Dean?”  
“Look, you must be starving. Let’s get you up and fed and I can fill you in with what I know.”  
“I need a shower first” grimaced Sam looking down at himself.  
“Ok. Do you need any help?”  
Sam shook his head, feeling that he was strong enough to cope with a hot shower.  
“No problem. I’ll be in the kitchen when you’ve finished.”

Dean walked into the kitchen and found Castiel sat down at the table.  
“Hey Cas he’s awake.”  
The Angel smiled. “Good. And is he alright?”  
“Yeah, he recognised me. I think we’ve got Sammy back.”  
“Good.” answered Castiel. “Does he remember about the Lodge?”  
“Apparently not. There is a blank month in his life but he wants to know what happened. He’s taking a shower while I make lunch.”  
“It is going to be an awkward conversation.”  
“Yeah but he needs to know the truth. None of it was his fault, he was drugged to the eyeballs and they made him do what he did.”  
Castiel returned to the book he was reading while Dean prepared a sandwich lunch for them. After about 20 minutes Sam walked into the room, his hair still wet from the shower but dressed in jeans and a fresh t shirt. He wearily fell into a seat opposite Castiel.  
“Hey Cas” he said softly   
“Hello Sam. I’m glad to see you up and about.”  
“I know you guys haven’t left my side in days. Thank you, it must have been rough on the both of you.”  
Dean walked up and placed a sandwich and a glass of milk in front of him and Sam dived in, realising that he was starving hungry. He couldn’t remember when he had last eaten. Both Dean and Castiel watched him, just enjoying the fact that the younger Winchester was sitting in front of them again.  
After finishing the sandwich Sam looked up.  
“So” he said slowly. “Who’s going to tell me what the hell happened?”  
Dean began to tell the story.  
“You disappeared without a trace Sam. You left to get something to eat and never came back. I looked for you for ages but no-one had seen you. Eventually I came back to the bunker and put the word out to everyone - hunters, heaven, hell but no-one could find you.. You’d been missing for a month and I was giving up hope of ever seeing you again when I got a call from a hunter in Colorado who came across you and you were brought back home.”  
“Where was I?”  
Dean heaved out a sigh. “A place called Snowpeak Lodge. You were working there.”  
Sam’s brow creased. “Working there. What behind the bar?”  
“No” said Dean, uncomfortable with what he had to reveal to his brother.  
“Come on Dean, I need to know.” urged Sam and watched as his brother leaned back in his chair.  
“Snowpeak Lodge is a high class brothel. You were classed as No.28. Very popular apparently.”  
Sam looked at him, disbelieving him.  
“I was a male prostitute?”  
Dean nodded.  
“Pretty good at it as well. According to Kerry Martin you had a bit of a waiting list of returning clients.”  
Sam ducked his head in embarrassment.  
“How did this happen?” he whispered.  
“You were taken by a demon who ran the place. It was your hard luck that he was scouting for new talent when he saw you. He took you away and pumped you so full of drugs that you didn’t know who you were.”  
A memory clicked in Sams mind.  
“I’m here to serve” he said quietly.  
“Kez heard a lady telling her friend over lunch about how Sam Winchester had given her the best sex in her life and she found out where you were. Crowley got you out.”  
“Crowley?” he exclaimed.  
Castiel interjected. “The place was warded against Angels but not demons.”  
Dean added. “Crowley owed us a favour and I think he’s got a bit of a soft spot for you. He visited the Lodge and brought you back to the bunker.”  
Sam was quiet for a minute before a smile crept across his lips.  
“Best sex of her life?” he mused.  
Dean nodded. “Kez was also very complimentary.”  
“Ginger, dominant, sassy” said Sam quietly. “ I don’t remember the details but there are some hazy memories.”  
He frowned as another memory came back. Pinned down in pain as the crop came down on his back and he shivered.  
“I don’t think I want to remember the details.” he said and felt his brothers hand on his arm comforting him.  
“Part of the combination of drugs was a small amount of demon blood.”  
Sam nodded. “I know, I can feel it. It’ll be a few weeks till the craving goes completely but I’ve beaten it before and I’ll do it again.”  
“Too right. Look Sam, what happened was horrible but the demon who ran the place has been taken back to hell and Crowley has put new management in place. There will be no more unwilling drugged up whores there - just normal willing ones looking for a safe place to work. There will always be a demand for services like that.”  
Sam nodded. “Best sex ever.” he said quietly. “That’s quite a compliment.”  
Dean grinned. “I wouldn’t expect anything less Sammy boy - you are a Winchester after all.”

A few weeks later Kerry Martin was unpacking her bag. She had just finished a case and was staying overnight at the Starsun Motel before moving on in the morning. There was a knock at the door which surprised her as she was not expecting anyone. She moved to the door and looked out of the spy hole and uttered an expletive.   
“Kez can I come in?” called Sam Winchester. Swallowing she opened the door and he tipped his head and nodded “Hi” he said with a shy smile.  
“Sam” she gasped, “ are you ok?”  
“I came to thank you for getting me out of that place. If it hadn’t been for you I would have been stuck there.”  
“You’re welcome Sam.” They exchanged a long heated look.  
“Do you remember anything?” she ventured as she moved back for him to enter the room. She was relieved to see the dark hunter shake his head. “No details, just vague memories that jump out at me every so often.”  
“And do you remember me from the Lodge?”  
Sam nodded. “Ginger, dominant, sassy” he breathed, taking a step towards her.  
She laughed. “Sounds right” she admitted.  
Their eyes met and Sam swept her into his strong arms, kissing her rose lips.  
“Thank you.” he breathed, pulling away.  
She pulled him back. “Oh no Winchester. You can’t leave it there. You’ve got a reputation to uphold.”  
He laughed. “I understand I had a waiting list.”  
“Mmm. You’re a very talented guy Sam Winchester. Now come here and shag me until I can’t walk big boy.”


End file.
